


The Bargain Bin Avengers

by NoNomDePlume



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNomDePlume/pseuds/NoNomDePlume
Summary: Spiderman got him thinking, that maybe he's focused far too wide onto the universe instead of just staying there in the old neighborhood. Or maybe his taste was far too old and he should take a look into the younger population’s perspective on things.It was hard of course. A lot of the "I saw a man floating and my friends saw them too." was most of the time teenagers high of their asses sharing some sort of delusion. Or like other times he thought a video of the caught-on tape type looked legit enough to check in on, not running it through his professional underlings that was better at him when it comes to technology, that was what he hired them for for fuck sake. No one was surprised when it ended up being a really well-made hoax anyways. He did that a couple of times and as the saying goes, fool me once...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 16





	The Bargain Bin Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the danplan superhero video on youtube (also, don't mention stephen leaving. ever.)

With the onslaught of successes the avengers brought to the table with missions after missions. It was only fitting for Fury to scour the galaxy for more of the extraordinary. And he did find it, in the form of the guardians and some much closer in the form of Spiderman.

Spiderman got him thinking, that maybe he's focused far too wide onto the universe instead of just staying there in the old neighborhood. Or maybe his taste was far too old and he should take a look into the younger population’s perspective on things.

It was hard of course. A lot of the "I saw a man floating and my friends saw them too." was most of the time teenagers high of their asses sharing some sort of delusion. Or like other times he thought a video of the caught-on tape type looked legit enough to check in on, not running it through his professional underlings that was better at him when it comes to technology, that was what he hired them for for fuck sake. No one was surprised when it ended up being a really well-made hoax anyways. He did that a couple of times and as the saying goes, fool me once...

He did though end up on youtube where he found clips of numerous weird occurrences shot at a different angle and uploaded by different people that it couldn’t be explained away by a simple Photoshop work. He did a thorough back ground check on each uploader as well and found that they weren’t in fact associated with one another. One particular topic of the videos though, of a kid who at the same time as he claps something would fall from the sky and sometimes just plain falls, caught his attention the most. It was too weird for it to be a coincidence every time and he tried to search for more videos of the lanky somewhat blurry figure but nothing shows.

So coming from a dry spell on superheroes he scoured the whole internet (his minions did but he'd take the credit, thank you) for that one boy. And he got a name, one Michael James Way.

And he has a brother. He's maybe hoping for too much but at this point he was desperate. So when he showed up at the kids house clad in all black only to find the kid wasn't even there, he got so pissed that his eye started to water.

He did ended up tracking the kid down some sort of abandoned skate park in the middle of the woods that was, admittedly, a surprisingly cool looking hang out and he found Michael. Oh he found him alright, a long side two other super powered kid and two normal looking one until one yelled, "Oh my God it's fucking Nick Fury." When the kid wasn't even facing where he was standing, hiding in the shadows.

"Where?" A raven-haired boy asked, slipping from his bad skateboarding moves.

Fury thought that was enough of a que for him to get out of the light and show himself. The tip of his tongue holding tight to his superhero offer.

*

"I don't think this is wise." The kid with the hair that looks like a bird's nest suddenly piped up. "We just met like _two_ days ago and now you want to send us out there?" He squeaked bouncing in his seat. They were all bouncing in their seats for different reasons.

"I wanna go for it. I wanna I wanna I wanna." The one who Fury thinks can see into the future were practically bouncing of the walls with excitement.

"Well you're all going to have to. Now. This is a test so you can't show yourself to the public yet so whatever you do, _do_ _not_ cause attention!" Fury said not fully understanding the problem yet since they met just met freaking two days ago. "Now I would be monitoring you. Your mission would be to stop a bank rob-"

"A bank robbery in progress!" Frank slammed his hand hard on the table.

Fury sighed; the statement could’ve been a wild guess for all he knows but he nods anyways. "Yes Frank, you don't need to prove your powers to me." But Frank seems to not be listening and instead was humming some slightly off-key bohemian rhapsody whilst looking fond and dumb at the black haired one, Gerard. "Look just - go." And Fury logged off.

Gerard, sighed. "Okay all of you turn around I'll get’cha there."

*

"This _sucks_." Bob hissed. They were transported somewhere next to the bank where the robbery was happening, all cramped together since that was the only place away from the reporters and police.

"Yeah...well I don't really get a say on my powers now do I. Now shut up about it Mr. winking is my powers." Gerard hissed back and Frank rubbed at Gerard’s back comfortingly, trying to calm him down before they implode when they haven’t made any progress yet.

"So what's our game plan here?" Ray whispered out before the scuffle was stretched out. The others looked to Gerard for guidance since he's the comic nerd in this situation, maybe all that reading could be enough training for Gerard to tell them what to do.

He thought about it for a while and looked to Ray. "There's a roof on top of the bank that's made of glass, you could see the insides clearly from there."

Ray sighed and started stripping. When the others kept staring, he nudged them away. "Jesus close your eyes or something."

Before long, Ray in all his naked glory was airborne, hiding behind the structure of the building whilst looking inside carefully. There was about five gunman and twelve hostages. He did a quick glance at the whole room and saw all the sneaky crevices Gerard can maybe teleport in. Once he took in all the info he can he floated back down to retell what he saw.

Gerard formed a quick plan in his head and just started spilling them out.

The general idea was for them to go back and raid Fury's armory and then teleport them all inside the bank to have an all-out gun fight. But the police and reporters had gotten too close and they can't just do that without getting noticed.

That was the catalyst that started the menagerie of bad decisions. Frank went down on his knees ready to pants Mikey so he could serve as a distraction to moon the cops. He accidentally saw his future self (all seven seconds into the future) doing that and got green at what he saw and started hurling. So that failed.

Bob then had the bright idea to offer up his powers for Mikey and Mikey of course nonchalantly agreed. At which point Gerard made the resolution to just go in and save as much as he can. But when he teleported there were more hostages than he thought and not enough time to recharge his three minutes before he could grab any one of them and get back.

After Mikey got hit by Bob's wink, he turned into a giant hulk of a man ( and there goes their incognito status) and he went how one usually went if Bob hit them with their powers. Mikey went dumb. “Oh no…” Bob said under his breath. Mikey laughed, his voice going deep and guttural with the size of his now large and muscular body. He brought his huge hulking hands outstretch in front of him and started clapping and birds started falling at a rapid rate right out of the sky. Cops started dropping to the ground, buildings were collapsing. The general tone of it all was chaotic.

Inside Gerard was blissfully ignorant on what's going on outside until the first building started to crumble. The bank robbers all turned to see the commotion and Gerard then quickly took that opportunity to teleport behind the hostages who he quickly whispered not to turn around and see him or else his powers won’t work. He tried to touch all he could so he could transport them but it was only about six and he teleported all of them outside.

Gerard quickly untie them and ran to his group where he found them all doing all sorts of dumb things. Ray was dressed now, thankfully, but he was lying flat on the ground with a dumb look on his face, all confuse like. Mikey was dumb and big now. Bob was trying to tell Mikey to stop clapping and go in there and save someone. Frank was just looking around panicked. Dumb was definitely the word of choice for the day.

Gerard ran straight at them and Frank looked to him and a flash of something came over his eyes. Frankie gasped once he got back to himself, starting to countdown from seven to 3...2...1... and Gerard was being tackled to the ground where a stray bullet had almost lodged itself into Gerard's head.

"Thanks." He said but Frank did nothing but hug him tight, then dragged him to where the others were.

"So what do we do?" The question was answered when Mikey stopped clapping and ran in to the bank, crashing through the concrete walls. He grabbed a chunk full of the robbers and threw them out through the glass ceiling, shattering it and probably them in the process. Frank tried to warn and maneuvered as much people away from the crash right before it happened.

Gerard had hidden himself yet again whilst all this is happening and once his three minutes are up, he teleported back in the bank. He saved six more people.

Bob and Ray was doing triage now basically since the standby medic couldn't get near the site with all that pandemonium.

Eventually the robbers were delirious (and broken) enough for the cops to come in and grab them. The cops managed to capture the robbers and it was thanks to the group of five failiest superheroes in history.

Gerard took that as que to hide everyone back behind walls that are still standing and after three minutes of not being looked at, eventually teleported them back to base to a bewildered Fury.

*

Fury was relenting all this to the smartest person he knows besides himself and one of the first normal human avengers, Stark.

And Stark was laughing at him. "Well now you know why they were apprehensive on being heroes in the first place." He said taking a bite of his donut getting his mouth full as he continued speaking. "And why it was so hard to find them."

"Yeah but why is it I get _them_ and you get Spiderman." Fury was furious. Pun intended.

Stark shrugged. "Hey don't be so hard on them. It's not their fault their powers sucked.” He finished the donuts and cleaned his hands of the crumbs. ”Besides, you were the one who pushed them instantly into combat – two days, really?" Stark pointed out.

"Yeah but I thought they could do it, Peter could..." He said pointlessly. It was obvious the five kids he'd picked up had the short end of the stick when it comes to super powers. Maybe he should just drop this junior avengers project.

Stark snorted loud enough to lift Fury's eye back at him. "What?"

"Peter can _not_ do it." Fury made the hand gesture to tell Stark to elaborate. "You know how long it took me to convince him to spread out - to not just be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman but be Spiderman the avenger?" Fury didn't say anything and Stark continued. "A long ass time! Look, kids have a tendency to not see the big picture. They're teenagers, maybe they did a reckless job cause they didn't think long enough about the damage they could cause. Maybe they hid for so long because people like you wouldn't want them with those kinds of powers and so they don't train on their own. Maybe they’re kids! Just kids…again, they don't see the big picture, how much they could save if they were to be trained appropriately." Stark leaned back in his chair. “I bet they’d do it if someone cared enough to train them.” He shrugged.

"And that person...is me?" Fury quirked an eyebrow.

Stark made a show of looking around the room. "I don't see anyone else here."

*

"Can only fly when subject is fully naked. Can teleport if no one sees the subject for three minutes long and can only teleport to places in no one’s direct line of sight if someone were to look at the subject, then subject has to start over the three-minute routine. Can wink at someone and make them huge and strong and simultaneously making them dumb, the power can be layered that if the subject winks at the person multiple times, they get stronger and simultaneously dumber. Can clap and things will start to fall but the objects that'll fall would be random. Can see into the future but only-"

"Seven seconds into the future." Frank cuts cheerily, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Fury dropped the last of their files on to the table and groaned. "You kids destroyed a whole building - and that's not including the bank. It's a good thing that building was empty."

Mikey and Bob looked pointedly away as they severely avoided Fury eye on eyes contact.

"You showed yourself to the media, you hindrance police work instead of helping them, and Bird's nest over there streaked a whole ass city."

Ray squeaked. "But...I thought I was hidden." He whispered sounding mortified of the idea of mooning the whole city.

The teens were somber. They knew their powers sucked and that's why they hid it in the first place, only occasionally using them in front of each other to play with it because they all have equally shitty powers. But Fury had given them a chance and they blew it.

Fury finally stopped his pacing round the table and took a seat. "You did manage to save the hostages, the triage that you did also helped, and that quick warning really helped a lot of people from getting hurt."

The kids were now looking up slowly from their curled-up position. Too much hope was glinting in their eyes.  
"Your training starts Monday."

There were silence and a lot of looking around to one another before the five of them erupted into cheers as Fury walked away. For the first time in a long time being recognized and trusted in something they once so clearly felt the need to feel self-conscious about.


End file.
